Season 4
by AlexUdinov
Summary: This is my season 4 of Tvd , Elena struggles with being a vampire and her feelings for Damon and Stefan, and who is spying on Elena? Rated M because i am careful .
1. The forbidden Fruit

Alert: i do not own vampire diaries,

Summery : This is my take on Vampire Diaries season 4 , i will be writing in the summer and while i wainting for season 4 to premiere in fall, this is Elena waking up dealing with her being a vampire Alarics death her feelings for Damon and Stefan and who is spying on Elena ?

AN: sorry for the bad grammar iam from sweden so English is not my first Lanuage, and iam looking for a beta pm me if you are intrested. I do no longer look for a beta, this chapter and story is being beta by Marlo27 , thanks you did a great job , :)

My whole body ached for Damon Salvatore. Damon the forbidden fruit. I know it is best to stay with Stefan, better to stay on the safe side. However, when I opened my eyes all I could think of was taking a bite from that forbidden fruit. My heart and body craved Damon Salvatore. I looked around and by the looks of it I was in the morgue, lying on a steel table. I see Stefan and Damon standing around me looking worried, all I could think about was what the hell am I doing on a table reserved for dead people?

Then it hits me. Me and Matt trapped in water, unable to get out. Just like the last time when my parents died, who died this time? Was it my life that was taken? But that meant that I had become a vampire. That's not right, as far as I know I didn't have any vamire blood in my system. I blinked a couple of times but nothing happend, the scene was still the same Damon and Stefan still stood there looking at me. Stefan not only had worry in his eyes he also had pity. Damons eyes held worry, love and relief. I don't like the pity that's in Stefans beautiful, brown eyes.

"Stefan, Damon? What's happening? What's wrong? Am I a vamp-" I couldn't finish that sentence, I didn't want it to be true. What would happen to Jeremy? I couldn't be a vampire, I just couldn't be. Unfortunatley Damon chose this moment to confirm my suspicions.

"A vampire? Not yet, Elena. But you're in transition. I'm so sorry, Elena. I know you never wanted this to happen. Damons eyes held sorry and pain.

"It's okay Damon, it wasn't your fault. But how is it possible? How did I get vampire blood in my system?"

"Elena, lets just go home, we'll explain it all when we get there." Says Stefan gently.

He reaches out and trys to take me off of the table. But I don't want to be touched. Not now and not by him. I shake his hands of me and instead I follow Damon out of the cold room. Leaving, atleast for now, the pressure to choose one of the brothers.

Once upon a time my heart belonged to Stefan but I'm not so sure anymore.

Later that day I found my self alone with Damon. Stefan mumbled something unintelliable and left after I annouched that I didn't want to complete the transition. I wanted to die. He hasn't returned but Damon stayed. We are sitting on the couch when it happens. Damon looks deep in my eyes, he moves closer and he kisses me.

The kiss is long but Damon breaks it off and ends the magical moment. "Even if you won't stay with me forever, that kiss will." I was about to answer him but but that's when Stefan chose to walk into the room. He wasn't alone.

An: Rewiev and thanks to Marlo 27 /u/3278585/


	2. The Ripper Is Back

Vampire Diaries Season 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Diaries.

Chapter 2: The Ripper is Back.

Stefan stood behind us with a bleeding girl. A hunger arouse in me, a need to rip the girl from Stefans arms and sink my teeth into her came on so strongly that I actually felt my fangs extend and my fingers twitch. All I wanted was her blood and for a moment I'm frozen in time it's just me and the blood. But, yet again, I'm confronted with a choice. The choice of existing or not existing. I can't live. Not anymore. The choice to die like a normal person was taken away from me from Meredith.

Stefan explained what happened when we got home. The story behind my current state. How Meredith saved my life with that damn vampire blood! Like that served in my favor! All it gave me was a killer headache and lots of trouble.

I am still frozen. Still being confronted by the allure of her blood. I hear Damon arguing with Stefan but I can't make out any of the words. Finally, I shake myself out of the trance that her blood had put me on. I looked at Stefan and their is something missing. Something I used to see but I can't see it anymore. It scares the hell out of me. I dont know how i know it but somehow I know that the ripper is back. And, somehow, I don't think the ripper is so willing to accept my decison to leave this world.

I look at Stefan and I look at the blonde girl beside him.

"Stefan? What are you doing? Take that girl away!" Even to my ears my voice sounds strained. Stefan carries on looking at me and Damon looks angry.

"Elena I know I have heard it before. You have to decide what's best for you. But right now I am deciding. I am not going to let you boss me around. You have my brother for that. I have for so long let you boss me around. I let you do what you wanted but everything that could have gone wrong went wrong. All I am doing is learning from past mistakes. You can hate me. But in the end when everything turns out alright you will thank me, trust me on this. I know you don't want to leave everyone you love behind.

"I wont let you, Little Brother." Damons voice was quiet but deadly and I had to try hard to not flinch even though I knew it wasn't directed at me.

"Actually Damon, you can't stop me. When was the last time you checked your phone? You should do it now."

Damon begun to check his pockets for his Iphone. He was on his way to his jacket because that's where he thought he put it when Stefan, in a blur of speed, appears in front of Damon, the Blonde girl forgotten for the time being.

"Don't bother, Brother" Stefan produces Damons Iphone from his jeans pocket and waves it tauntingly infront of Damon.

"You took my phone? When?" Damons voice is disbelieving.

"Yes, Brother. I took your phone and the when is irrelevant. Guess what? It has all turned out in my favor, believe it or not. You missed a very important phone call. Luckily, I answered and guess what witch has gotten herself in a spot of trouble. Bonnie. She said something about Rebekah trapping her, wanting revenge. She also mentioned something about her witch power not being able to work, apparently she has made some dead Witches extremelly ** off. Before her phone died she happened to mention a location. I thought you might be interested to know because you do whatever Elena wants you to do. But tell me, Damon. If you loved Elena so much why don't you have the balls to save her? You know she's making the wrong choice and yet you still seem to agree with her suicidal choice, It's wrong Damon! But since you won't listen to me why don't you just go and save Bonnie and I'll tend to Elena here.

Damons hand was around Stefens neck quicker then you could say Vampire.

"Agreeing to someones wishes doesn't mean I have no balls! Just a heart. Tell me where Bonnie is, Stefan!"

Stefans voice came out as a growl. "I am not going to tell you where Bonnie is. But, if Elena takes a sip of this mouthwatering blood I'll tell you where your little Witchy friend is.

"I'll do it." I said.


	3. An Army Of

Season 4

chapter 3,

Elena Pov,

I took a zip of the girls blood and something inside me reacts, it hurts as hell and i feel a powerful ruch of power ruch through me.

i feel confunsed , lost , like i am falling in a dark hollow pit of darkness, i am falling and i look at Damon and a rope get thrown down and pull me up, Damon pulled me up.

Damon looks angry ,if looks could kill stefan would have laying on the floor dead.

- Why Stefan why,.

- the old church , were they burned Kathrine,

- what answered Damon Confunsed .

- The deal was , if Elena drunk a bit blood i would say where the pathetic little best witch friend that Rebekah is torturing is, i just say that Bonnies screams can be heard in the old wood where they burned katherine, do i need to spell it out to you ,

- i am not stupid Stefan i am just not leaving Elena here alone with you, i am taking her with me .

When me and Damon walked out i decide to give the thoughts on me and Stefan behind , this was the last drop , the very last thing i cant forgive, the ripper is back and my Stefan is gone and its only Damon left.

Elena are you all right, says Damon to me when we are in the car on the way to Bonnie.

Damon voice is full of worry and Love and when i here him say that to me a memory flash thorugh my eyes me in my pajamas , Damon holding my necklace ,he says he needs to say something to me , that he loved me, another memory,

me and damon the day my parents car went of the bridge .

I meet him before.

Elena are you allright .Damon ask me again.

Why did you make me forget, i ask Damon and i also noticed that damon has stopped the car.

before he answer me i lean towards him and kiss him , he kiss me back,

the kiss is sweet and we are so caught in the open that we miss Taylor Lockwood Sneaking behing the car into the woods.

The kiss ends and we star at each other and i relaised that i have forgotten all about Bonnie.

Damon that was WOW but we need to get going ,

I expect Damon to start the car but instead he open the door .

What ,

Elena this is the way to where Stefan said Bonnie is , I dont know if we should trust Stefan .

Me and Damon are running in the woods in Vampire speed and it takes long time before we is finally there , we dont here any screams and i dont hear Bonnie pleading for her life and in just that moment i am afraid that we are to late.

i hear Damon curse and saying that Stefan most have lied to ous.

Damon we go inside mayber we find someting ,

Damon agress and we enter the very old church and when we are inside we are welcomed by army of...

AN: i know it it short . but i would like to see more Reviews so i know if you like the story or not:)

Read, Enjoy ,Review, Enjoy.

I hope you all have a happy Summer.

In Sweden the Weather is really bad its raining a lot, i hope for better weather soon :)

u/2890117/AlexUdinov

my Blogg,


End file.
